


Black Leather Seats

by Soulmate_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backseat sex, First Time, Hair Pulling, Impala Sex, M/M, Sex in Vehicle, Soulmate Bingo, Underage Sam Winchester, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, sex in impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulmate_Writer/pseuds/Soulmate_Writer
Summary: Sam’s first time was in the back seat of the Impala with his big brother pounding into his ass.





	Black Leather Seats

**Author's Note:**

> Square-Filled: Sex in Vehicle  
> Ship: Teenchesters (Sam/Dean)  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: NSFW, Underage sex, smut, hair pulling  
> Summary: Sam’s first time was in the back seat of the Impala with his big brother pounding into his ass.  
> Word Count:  
> Tags: Wincest, Happy Sam, Tease Dean

Sam’s head was thrown back with a loud moan, his body twisting with pleasure. He could feel every nerve on end as Dean played with his body. His strong fingers digging into Sam’s hips, leaving their mark as he ate out Sam’s ass like it was his favorite pie.

Dean’s tongue licked his brother’s hole carefully before diving his tongue in. He stretched the tight muscle as spit dribbled down his chin. Sam watched Dean’s eyes close, face buried between Sam’s asscheeks.

“Ah! D-Dean!”

Sam’s voice sounded wrecked and he hadn’t even cum yet. His older brother had been touching him like this for over an hour, taking Sam slowly, first starting with teaching Sam how to do a proper blowjob. Next, was the perfect way to fiddle with someone’s balls.

Sam would never forget how that felt. His brother’s smooth hands rolling around his silky sack till he was hard enough to pound nails and then not let him cum.

Then, Dean got to rimming. Sam was unsure about it, not really wanting his face in anyone’s ass but Dean had smirked and set Sam on his back, peeling away his last defense of boxers.

Safe to say, Sam loves rimming.

Dean was making happy slurpy noises, fucking him with his tongue. Sam cried out when Dean’s tongue curled inside him, managing to just barely touch his prostate.

“Dean, please. Please Dean please please please,” Sam begged, the urge to be filled becoming too great.

Dean ignored Sam, nuzzling his balls and giving them tentative licks. The 15-year-old squirmed and panted, pulling up his sack. Dean’s eager tongue followed, sucking on one.

Sam continued to beg to come, rolling his hips into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hand stroked over Sam, bruises and half crescents covering his young body.

“More Dean, More!”

Dean obliged and decided to swallow Sam’s cock whole. Sam moaned, watching Dean hollow his cheeks and suck on his baby brother cock. He slipped the sex out of his mouth and licked the tip of it.

Sam blushed pink, sweat clinging to his forehead as he tried to get it together.

Dean loves watching how discombobulated he’s made Sam, how his eyes were half opened and glassey. He moaned when Sam tugged on his hair, his throat pressed the vibrations through Sam who thrust upwards at the feeling. Sam tugged on Dean’s hair harder, rolling his hips into Dean’s mouth until he could feel his cock press against the back of Dean’s throat.

Sam whined loudly as Dean grabbed his hips and held him still. Dean popped Sam’s length out with a hard suck, making Sam squirm with need.

“Need my cock, baby brother? Need Big Brother to fill you up and stretch out that pretty hole?”

“Yes! Yes, I need you, big brother! Please fuck me!”

Dean growled and flipped Sam over so his damp cheeks were pressed flush against the Impala’s leather seats. Dean caressed Sam’s ass, his finger gently tickling the rim of Sam’s home before sliding in. Sam gasped and moaned.

“No prep, just take me. Please just take me!” 

That was all Dean needed to hear before he reared back and lined his dick up with Sam’s hole before slamming into the slick pucker. Sam screamed at the intrusion, immediately clenching. Dean just pulled out and rammed back in. They fell into a sloppy rhythm, their voices and pants mixing till neither knew what the other was saying or if they were even talking.

Sam was the first to cum, thick white spurts of sweet bitterness shooting out of his cock. Dean felt Sam’s orgasm rock through his body and felt his small hole clench tightly around Dean’s length. The older brother groaned with please, his release flooding into Sam and dripping down his thighs.

Sam collapsed on the Impala’s seats, breathing heavily in the humid air. The windows were fogged from their pleasure making and it made Sam smile. Dean laid right on top of his little brother, kissing up the sweat and loving on his gorgeous treat.

“Did so good baby,” Dean purred. “Perfect little boy for me.”

Sam beamed happily and relaxed into Dean’s arms as his white cum dried on Dean’s precious leather.


End file.
